Pokemon Solblaze
by Auros76
Summary: A younge pokemon trainer named leo, and his friend/ secret crush mimi, will meet new friends and pokemon throughout there journey through the alola region
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~The next adventure

In the town of merrel on the island of Nami, a new young trainer named Leo, the son of Ash katchum and serena, is about to get his starter pokemon and travel through the alola region. "Beep beep beep" Leos alarm clock blared loudly. "W-what" Leo said while hitting his head on a window sill. "Ow ow ow ow!" He shouted Leos door burst open and serena ran to leo. "Oh my goodness, Leo,sweety are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah mom im fine" Leo told his mom as he took his hand off his head.

"Good now get ready, you get your starter pokemon in 20 minutes, Dont be late like your father was" serena commanded, giving a slight giggle as she walked out of his room. Leo put on his blue striped shirt and black shorts. He stopped and remembered to grab his hat and his backpack.

"Pika pikachu" cryed pikachu jumping on leos shoulder. "Hi pikachu" said leo smiling. "Hey dad." "Hey there my soon to be pokemon trainer" replied ash as pikachu jumped from leos shoulder to ashes. "Dad what was it like being a pokemon trainer?" asked Leo. "Well son, you will have to expernce the discoverys and bonds yourself" Ash replied. " well, all I know is that I will be the best, and discover the mysteries of the alola region and more" Leo told his father. "Anyway I better get going, see you later, love you guys." Leo rushed his way to the lab, where his adventures, and others, will begin.

After about 10 minutes of running through wet grass and triping on rocks, Leo finally got to the professor's lab. "Uh oh" he thought in his head. The girl that he likes walked up next to him. Her name was Mimi. She looked like the girl pokemon ranger that stoped team dim sun. "Hi leo ready to get our starter pokemon" she asked leo. "I have to tell him I like him, but not now" mimi though in her head. "Sure am" leo answered

Just then, moi walked up to two. "Hey Leo, hey mimi" he said to them. "Hi" they said simotanusly. They both giggled. Then cam dillon and hou. "Hey guy's" they said to them, but before they could reply, the door opend, revealing a girl an the professor. "Hello there young pokemon trainers, im prof. Kuwkye, and this is my assistant, lilly" the professor said. Lilly gave the 5 a little wave. "Come on in" insisted the professor. "Before we begin, I want to give you these" said the professor, handing them there pokedex. "You can use these devices to see the stats, facts, number, name, and other things about a pokemon" lilly gave them a quick tutorial, and walked into the main hall of the lab, holding pokeballs, "5" Leo though in his head.

Leo slid his pokedex into his one of his belt clips, and waited to see the pokemon that will be his partner. Prof. Kuwkye grabbed each one and threw them in the air. The first one reveled a poppileo, a water type otter pokemon. The second one, reveled a Rowlet, the grass owl pokemon. The third had a litten, the fire cat pokemon, then there was a chimchar and an Evee. Leo walked to rowlet, who gave him a playful hoot and went on his shoulder. Leo, laughing, put the pokemon back on the table and inspected the other pokemon, who dident do the same as rowlet. Leo walked up to Dillon, who had his chioce in his head.

Mimi, who couldn't stop playing with evee, got up and joind the group with moi. Hou, who was confused, joined the group as well. Hou looked at there stats through the pokedex, and moi did the same. Dillon drew a picture of each pokemon in his pokeguide book he was making. And leo and mimi, well, they were silent. "Have you all made a decision" asked the professor. The kids looked at him and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ rival battles

"Okay then, who wants to pick there pokemon first?" Asked the professor, placing pokeballs next to each pokemon. The kids looked at leo, who had won the game they played to see who will go first. Leo walked up to the table, nervous about what choice he will make. "I-i choose... (Rowlet gave a faint cry) Rowlet" leo said. Rowlet immediately flew to his shoulder, "Rowlet row row" Rowlet exclaimed. "Okay, mimi, your turn to pick" said moi, looking at leo with a sly grin "why would he pick the weakest one" moi thought. Mimi picked up eevee, spun it around, and said "I pick eevee please." Moi went next, picking poppileo, then dillon picked litten, and hou picked chimchar

"You know, we should test our new pokemons straight in a battle" suggested hou. Everyone nodded in agree ment and went outback, where there was a battle feild. "I call battling leo first" shouted Dillon, pressing the middle button on the pokeball, which grew to the size of his hand. "Ok, I accepted your challenge" leo replyed, doing the same as Dillon. On opposite sides of the feild, leo and Dillon threw their pokeballs in the air. "Go litten" he yelled. "Go Rowlet" yelled leo, as both pokeballes opend, revealing the two pokemon.

"Litten lit lit" cryed litten before pouncing onto rowlet. Rowlet dodged the attack. "Rowlet, tackle" commanded leo. Rowlets attack was a critical hit and litten fell back a bit. "Litten,flamethrower" yelled Dillon. Litten shot fire out of its mouth. "Rowlet fly into the air!" Shouted leo. Rowlet flew in the air, out of reach of littens flamethrower. "Dive down at litten, and use tackle" commanded leo. "Row rowlet" cryed rowlet, diving tword litten. Before Dillon could make a move, rowlet hit. Litten fell to his side, slowly getting up. "Rowlet bullit seed" yelled leo. Rowlet shot seeds out of his mouth like a machine gun. Hitting litten, smoke filled the air, and when the smoke cleard, litten had lost the battle. "Litten return" said Dillon as his pokeball shot a light at litten, returning it to the pokeball."hey, good battle" leo said to Dillon, shaking his hand

After that battle, it was over, moi and hou just left without telling anyone, Dillon said goodbye to leo and went to the town of merrel, where there was a gym. Mimi asked leo if they can travel together, leo, saying yes, raced mimi to the nami forest pokemon center. On the way, mimi got a holophone call from her mom, may, telling her to meet here in laloma town. "So I guess thats s going to be our nex destination" asked leo. Mimi nodded."look, the pokemon center" she sad racing leo to it. Once there, the two rested and heald there pokemon. Leo called his parns before sleeping." Nami forest, wow, thats pritty far" ash told his son." Take good care of rowlet, he will be come one of your best frends" serena said before hanging up. In the morning, the two walked out of the pokemon center,

"Ready to go" leo asked mimi, who responded "oh im ready" as the two walked into the forest, beginning there journy through the alola region.


End file.
